An interactive electronic device collecting speech uttered by a user by, for example, a microphone, analyzing the collected speech by voice recognition, and discriminating the received contents has been developed. This device can control an audio reproducing device such that, for example, the user can provide desired music and control a video reproducing device such that, for example, the user can provide desired video contents, based on the discriminated contents.
The user directly faces the interactive electronic device and executes interaction with the device, and the device can be operated based on the contents of interaction.
For example, interactive electric devices disposed at reception desks of hotels receive visitors, and guide the numbers of the rooms reserved by the visitors, hotel services, and the like by speech.
In addition, as for interactive electronic devices set in home, requests for control (on/off, setting adjustment, and the like) of various home electronic devices (air-conditioners, illumination devices, and the like), control of self-propelled cleaners, and the like have been increased. In future, prevalence of a system using interactive electronic devices can be remarkably expected in the industrial field and the fields of daily society of general people, too.
Thus, the present embodiments aim to provide an interactive electronic device control system, an interactive electronic device, and an interactive electronic device control method, capable of associating a mobile terminal with an interactive electronic device using voice recognition technology and remarkably increasing the range of use and the convenience.